1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an electronic device, and more particularly to a sliding electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various electronic products available in the market. More particularly, there are many kinds of portable electronic devices, such as a communication mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a digital camera, a hand-held game console and a vehicle audio/video device. These electronic devices usually have single-plate structures, or the designs of sliding covers or flip-open covers. Because the structures are completely different from one another, the component arrangements on the electronic devices are also different from one another. Taking a bar type mobile phone as an example, its keypad and display are disposed on the same surface of the single plate structure. As for the mobile phone having the flip-open cover or the sliding cover, its keypad and display are respectively disposed on two independent structures. Because the bar type, flip-open cover type and sliding cover type mobile phones have different structure designs and component arrangements, users have different hand feelings in operation. Although the products are diversified, it is an important target for the manufacturers to provide products with more functions for the user under the relatively competitive condition of the market.